B-221 Scythe
The B-221 Scythe was an six-engine, mid-range, transatmospheric bomber, first used by the United Nations Space Command Navy during the Human-Covenant War. The Scythe's development began in late 2525 as it became readily apparent that existing spacecraft were wholly inadequate for combat against the Covenant, particularly in space, where the already in-demand strike fighter was pressed into service as a spatial bomber. The Scythe's development made use of various bleeding-edge technologies which had been developed in response to the existential threat posed by war with the Covenant. The result was that, when it entered service in 2537, the B-221 was the most expensive starfighter per airframe ever constructed. While the Longsword was a multirole strike starfighter that could take on ground attack roles, the B-221 was intended to perform as a dedicated bomber; focusing dually on tactical and strategic bombing, and an emphasis on survivability in order to ensure mission success. Operated exclusively by the Navy, the Scythe mainly flew from those warships large enough to launch and recover it, such as cruisers and carriers, and was tasked with engaging and destroying Covenant warships, in conjunction with other Navy units where possible. The Scythe was also capable of providing support to transatmospheric (or 'amphibious') assaults by the UNSC Marine Corps, though as both branches' operational doctrine shifted away from expeditionary warfare, its atmospheric capability was almost exclusively used in defense of UEG colonies. Thanks to its heavily swept delta wing shape, powerful engines and abundance of control surfaces and systems, the Scythe was able to support an expansive payload capacity in its large ordnance bays, while maintaining extreme speed and agility for a craft of its size. This unique combination of assets allowed it to perform a range of bombing missions on a single load under a variety of combat threats and scenarios, all while successfully evading enemy forces. Due to the versatility of the Scythe's spaceframe, it has seen two variants based on it; the E-221 Warden early warning and control craft, which was used to provide surveillance, command, control, communications and other electronic support functions; and the P-221 Ranger spatial patrol craft, which specialised in long range patrol, reconnaissance, electrical intelligence and anti-ship/anti-prowler warfare. Role The B-221 Scythe was introduced by the UNSC in 2537 to fill the role of mid range bomber, that was capable of simultaneously performing tactical and strategic missions. The Scythe in this way supplmented existing craft in this role; prior to its introduction the B-65 Shortword, a short-range primarily atmosphere-capable bomber operated by the UNSC Marine Corps, was pressed into action as a catch-all atmospheric bomber, a role it had not been envisaged for. The F/A-352A Longsword was also called upon to act as a dedicated bombing craft rather than a strike fighter, as a result of the UNSC's lack of a purpose-designed mid range multirole bomber. While the Shortsword and Longsword together performed the UNSC's bombing missions, neither of these craft possessed the range, capacity or capability a dedicated bomber would. When the Scythe was introduced in 2537, it became quickly apparent that it was a very different, very much more capable bomber than the craft it replaced. It possessed advanced armour, modernised electronic systems, sensors and armament and new thrust systems, and this was achieved in a faster and more agile craft. The Sycthe was able to accomplish a range of bombing tasks; striking and destroying tactical targets such as enemy armoured vehicles, troops and weapons emplacements, and also strategic targets such as enemy command elements, logistics, fuel and sensor installations. With a dual atmospheric and spatial capability, the Scythe could attack both types of targets and its weapon payload reflected this; the B-221 could hold in its bomb bays unguided and guided munitions for striking ground targets, and an array of high-yield spatial missiles for assaulting larger threats. Part of this role was to engage and destroy enemy capital ships in naval engagements, usually in support of other fighting elements. Although possessing superb agility for a craft of its size, the Scythe found itself at a disadvantage in combat with more agile starfighters such as the , although it rarely found itself outpaced. The craft was, to a degree, capable of participating in direct combat against fighters, where its expansive armaments and heavy protection made up for its lack of agility at faster speeds and lack of speed when performing evasive manoeuvres. Crucially, the Scythe possessed more advanced armour than either spacecraft it replaced and notably, carried a compact shield generator from 2562 onwards, augmenting its defensive strength considerably and providing a regenerative barrier from enemy fire. As a mid-range bomber, the Scythe possessed high endurance and high subluminal range; though without the inclusion of a slipspace drive it was not able to operate as a true long range bomber. This meant that the B-221 operated exclusively from spatial installations, carrier warships and ground-based facilities. Although the Scythe could potentially accommodate a compact slipspace drive to boost its operational range; the production model overlooked this in favour of a larger ordnance bay and more capable shield generator, boosting its capability and defence in short and mid range roles. Category:UNSC Aircraft